A conventional CD (compact disk) case, also known as a “jewel case”, typically includes a base and a lid which is pivotally attached to the base. A tray provided in the base includes a circular depression which receives a compact disk. A projection or tab typically extends from the center of the depression and snaps into an opening extending through the middle of the compact disk to detachably snap-fit the compact disk in the depression. The lid is pivoted shut on the base to enclose the compact disk in the case.
In those jewel cases which are adapted to hold two compact disks, a depression is typically provided in both surfaces of the tray for holding the respective compact disks. The tray is pivotally attached to the base to render accessible the depressions on the respective surfaces of the tray. Compact disks of all varieties are packaged in CD jewel cases, including those which hold music recorded by popular musical artists as well as those which are used to train persons in guitar playing methods.
Guitar picks are thin, flat pieces of plastic or wood which are used to strum the strings of an acoustic or electric guitar during guitar play and are frequently used by beginners of guitar playing as well as by experienced players. Typically, guitar picks are packaged in large counter displays, clamshells and/or poly bags with header cards and are sold separately from compact disks used to teach guitar playing methods.
What is needed is a CD case which is capable of containing and displaying a compact disk as well as one or multiple guitar picks for packaging, marketing and/or storage purposes. Such a CD case would enhance the marketability of guitar training CDs, for example, by offering one or an assortment of guitar picks along with the guitar training CD.